Où peuvent-ils se retrouver ?
by JoyFeather
Summary: Scorpius et Rose, Rose et Scorpius, n'essayez pas de mettre l'un avant l'autre ou ils se fâcheront. Ce petit jeu dure au quotidien depuis cinq ans déjà, mais en cette sixième année à Poudlard les règles pourraient-elles changer ? Sept OS d'amour vache, sept chapitres montrant l'évolution de leur relation pour une occasion spéciale. Rating M par prévention.
1. Sur le quai de la gare

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 24 août 2014, date de mon grand retour en petites pompes (pas le budget) mais surtout dans moins d'une semaine a lieu un événement assez important pour une amie chère, celle qui m'a fait découvrir ce site. Comme nous sommes temporairement éloignées, je lui dédie ces sept OS autour de l'un de ses couples favoris, rédigés spécialement pour l'occasion. Aucun prénom, puisque telle a toujours été sa volonté, mais je sais qu'elle se reconnaîtra. Sept jours, sept OS, bonne lecture !

**Note : Re-upload, merci à la personne qui m'a signalé le souci de lecture que je croyais uniquement temporaire le temps que la fiction soit publiée en ligne. C'était probablement dû à un problème dans les copier-coller du document à ici. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

Le début d'une nouvelle année, avec un membre de la famille en moins. James avait déjà réussit ses ASPICS, il abandonnait donc frère, sœur, cousins et cousines à Poudlard. Le clan Potter-Weasley-Granger était au grand complet sur le quait. Lily et Hugo avaient déjà retrouvé leurs amis respectifs. En ce qui concernait Rose, tout le monde savait qu'elle consacrait l'intégralité du temps de la gare à sa famille. La rousse acheva les embrassades avec ses parents et partit en quête du brun au milieu de la foule. A la surprise générale, Albus s'était retrouvé à Serdaigle, ce qui impliquait un temps parfois trop réduit avec son adorable parente. Elle grimaça en voyant auprès de qui il se trouvait. Elle marcha malgré tout dans leur direction et se plaça près du jeune Potter, regard agressif et pose provocante.

**-Malefoy, j'aimerai récupérer mon cousin**, commença t-elle froidement. **Sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient,** rajouta t-elle pour être polie.

Le Serpentard détailla la lionne. Bras croisés, tête haute, aussi arrogante que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas bronzé pendant l'été, elle avait donc la peau pâle tout comme lui mais avec des tâches de rousseur en plus sur les joues. Sa crinière lui tombait en boucles souples sur des épaules dénudées par le débardeur noir à bretelles fines. Les décorations dorées de ce dernier représentaient un félin gueule ouverte, et leur teinte s'accordait à merveille avec le pantalon rouge - un peu originale la rose - qui moulait ses jambes. Rouge et or, couleurs des Gryffondors. Même sans son uniforme, elle marquait son appartenance à sa maison.

**-Ma foi, j'en vois un.**

Yeux dans les yeux, acier glacé contre saphir envoûtant, ils restèrent silencieux un certain temps. Le jeu venait de recommencer.

**-Je suis certaine que votre discussion peut attendre que vous vous revoyiez dans les sous-sols pour vos cours de potions supplémentaires.**

**-Je suis certain que vous avez eu tout votre temps pendant les vacances.**

**-Moins que prévu, étant donné le temps que vous passiez à parler. Le stock de poudre de cheminette a grandement diminué par ta faute.**

**-Excuse-moi d'avoir une conversation qui l'intéresse.**

**-Oh, pardon de ne pas chercher à savoir quelle plante peut mettre fin aux jours de quelqu'un et de me concentrer sur les sortilèges de défense.**

**-Evidemment, il est plus utile de courir après un méchant criminel que d'apprendre à soigner les maux des gens.**

**-Amusant, je ne me souviens pas que le dernier thème sur lequel tu ais travaillé soit quelque chose du genre "Prodiguer des soins efficaces avec une potion habilement concoctée"... oh mais suis-je bête, c'était celui d'Albus ! Rappelles-moi le tiens... "Milles et une façons de mener à la mort" ?**

Albus soupira. C'était reparti pour un tour. Dès leur première année, Rose et Scorpius s'étaient détestés, au grand bonheur de leurs pères et sans surprise aucune. La fille de deux héros de la guerre, le petit-fils d'un ancien partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui plus est opposés par leurs maisons... la rivalité s'était rapidement installée. Partout ils concouraient. C'était à qui aurait les meilleures notes, qui verrait sa maison première dans la course aux points, qui vaincrait au Quidditch, qui passerait le plus de temps avec Albus. Oui, même lui servait d'enjeu. Ses centres d'intérêt l'avaient rapprochés de Malefoy, tandis qu'il restait intime avec sa cousine. Sans encourager ces interminables batailles, il avait rapidement compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Ennemis ils étaient, ennemis ils resteraient. Et juste en venant demander - réclamer serait un terme plus juste - la présence de son cousin, la lionne venait de relancer le combat.

**-Je confirme Rose, tu es plutôt idiote par nature. Et quelle mauvaise mémoire... c'est si typique de toi.**

**-Une arrogance étonnante chez quelqu'un de si insignifiant, doublée d'une familiarité mal placée. Tout toi Malefoy.**

**-Bon, ben moi j'ai des... heu... deux trois trucs à faire donc je vais vous laisser.**

Le second de la fratrie Potter s'éclipsa discrètement en laissant les deux belligérants s'étriper oralement au milieu des familles. Quand ils remarquèrent l'absence de l'objet de leur dispute, il y eut un blanc. Un peu trop court ce blanc.

**-Il semblerait que votre débat n'était pas si captivant.**

**-Il me semble évident que c'est toi qui l'a fait fuir.**

**-C'est toujours plus simple de rejeter la faute sur un autre.**

**-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.**

**-Il n'y a pas que ça qui va quitter ta bouche si tu continues.**

**-Oh, crois-moi petite Rose, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses tu perdrais certainement.**

**-Qu'est-ce que le parfait préfet des Serpentards sait de ces choses dis-moi ?**

La surprise paralysa momentanément le blond. Si il n'avait pas craint pour sa réputation, Scorpius aurait déglutit tant l'expression de la charmante rousse avait changé. La colère, habituelle quand ils étaient ensembles, s'était transformée en une invitation à la luxure. Ses yeux brillaient plus encore ainsi, et surtout ce sourire démoniaque ne donnait qu'une envie : l'emmener dans un coin et lui faire tout un tas de "choses sérieuses". Cela la changeait beaucoup, sans que ce soit en mieux ou en pire. Malheureusement, ce fut fugitif, juste quelques instants avant que Roxane ne les dérange. Elle appela sa cousine, lui faisant de grands signes jusqu'à ce qu'elle la regarde. Elle était avec leur très séduisant cousin, Louis, qui réclamais manifestement la présence de la lionne. Il grinça des dents mentalement. Il avait horreur d'être interrompu. Une bonne femme s'interposa, empêchant l'héritier Malefoy de voir plus longtemps les deux autres membres de l'impressionnant cousinage Weasley. Un contact furtif, tout juste un effleurement sur sa bouche, le ramena à son adversaire qui n'appréciait manifestement pas qu'on l'ignore. Il fixa Rose, qui lui adressa un petit clin d'œil. Elle avait éloigné leurs lèvres aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait rapprochées, telle un papillon voletant rapidement.

**-On se retrouve à Poudlard, monsieur le préfet.**

Il la vit disparaître sur cet au revoir prometteur, et se dit deux choses. Premièrement, le jeu prenait une nouvelle tournure cette année. Deuxièmement, elle avait gagné cette manche.

* * *

Cet OS est maintenant terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a été agréable (et que vous avez réussi à le lire cette fois) et vous donne rendez-vous dès demain pour un petit nouveau !


	2. En cours

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comme prévu deuxième jour deuxième OS. Avec réutilisation d'un classique. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Note : seule l'histoire et la mise en scène m'appartiennent, le reste sont des termes ou des personnages créés par JK Rowling.

Réponses aux reviews :

JeenInSnow ~ merci d'avoir malgré tout eu le courage de le lire. La mise en page a été remise telle qu'elle devait être.

Guest (au cas où tu repasserais et te reconnaîtrais) ~ Effectivement, bon gros bug maintenant corrigé ! Merci de l'avoir signalé.

pelote73 ~ Les OS suivants (dont celui-ci) seront disséminés à travers leur année à Poudlard, donc plusieurs semaines pourront séparer deux OS mais ils seront théoriquement dans la continuité les uns des autres.

* * *

Tout le monde se demandait ce que faisait l'héritier Malefoy dans un cours de culture Moldue. A cela, il y avait deux raisons. Premièrement, on ne faisait pas mieux comme réhabilitation. Cela le présentait comme un Sang-Pur intéressé par les non-sorciers donc tolérant. Était-ce le cas ? Là n'était pas la question. Deuxièmement... un seul mot, à la fois fleur et prénom, suffisait. Encore et toujours : Rose. Ils bataillaient quelle que soit la matière, donc celle-ci ne devait pas faire exception. Encore une fois, ce serait à qui obtiendrait le plus de points pur sa maison. Ils étaient à peu près à égalité pour le moment, ce jour les départagerait-il ?

**-Aujourd'hui les enfants, un autre cours sur le théâtre, ce divertissement moldu si intéressant et varié. J'ai décidé de changer un peu la pièce du jour. **

En grommelant un « Shakespeare c'est du vu et revu, hors de question de bosser Roméo et Juliette » assorti d'un reniflement dédaigneux, il leur distribua à la main – « Pas de sortilèges chez moi » avait-il précisé au début de l'année – des polycopiés estampillés de l'appellation « On ne badine pas avec l'amour ». Scorpius pensa alors que la très romantique petite amie de l'enseignant avait encore fait des siennes et se félicita de son célibat. De toute façon, même en couple, il s'arrangeait pour éviter les filles trop collantes ou dépendantes.

**-Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous allons commencer par la fin. Acte III, scène huit. Des volontaires ? **

Immédiatement, deux mains pointèrent vers le ciel. Outre la masculine, il y avait également cette jolie mimine blanche aux doigts fins que le possesseur de la première des-dites mains n'eut aucun mal à identifier. Le jeu promettait d'être excellent. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore la teneur que, comme d'habitude, ils cherchaient à obtenir des points supplémentaires. Devant l'absence d'autres volontaires – d'un coup, les parchemins des élèves semblaient passionnants – , l'enseignant les désigna lecteurs. Ils se levèrent et allèrent se placer devant toute la classe, comme le professeur le réclamait. Tout en parlant, il dirigea Rose vers le devant et la fit se baisser, puis amena Scorpius vers le fond de la salle.

**-Monsieur Malefoy, vous ferez Perdican. Miss Weasley, Camille et puis... vous, Miss Nott, vous hurlerez quand viendra le tour de Rosette. Comme à chaque fois, vous pouvez suivre les didascalies mais ce n'est pas une obligation. À vous de jouer !**

**-M'avez-vous abandonnée, ô mon Dieu ? **, commença la belle rousse, agenouillée devant le bureau massif. Sa voix avait les accents du désespoir et elle continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa tirade. Elle avait toujours été bonne actrice.

**-Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Ah, malheureuse, je ne puis plus prier. **

Scorpius s'avança face au public – oui, les autres élèves formaient un public – en restant derrière le meuble. Rose, qui se trouvait devant, était ainsi masquée à ses yeux tout comme il l'était des siens.

**-Orgueil, le plus fatal des conseillers humains, qu'es-tu venu faire entre cette fille et moi ? La voilà pâle et effrayée, qui presse sur les dalles insensibles son cœur et son visage. **

Il continua dans la tragédie, un peu perplexe face à la tournure que prenait la scène. Il acheva sa partie avec « lorsque nos mains allaient se joindre », puis parcourut rapidement le reste de la scène. Ah... il eut intérieurement un sourire carnassier. Une autre bataille s'annonçait, et pas des moindres.

**-Est-ce toi Perdican ?**

**-Insensés que nous sommes !**, reprit-il, **nous nous aimons. Quel songe avons-nous fait, Camille ? **

Plus il s'avançait vers elle, au fur et à mesure que progressait sa réplique, plus Rose sentait qu'il voulait changer cela en un autre de leurs jeux. Elle en eut la preuve quand, tête levée vers lui, elle remarqua le léger tressaillement de ses lèvres à « nous en avons fait un jouet ». Scorpius ou Perdican, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Suivant son instinct, elle se releva lentement jusqu'à l'instant où il arriva face à elle. Ils étaient très proches, peut être à moins de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre, si proche qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle mentholé quand il acheva en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-nous nous aimons. **

Son cœur tressauta légèrement tant il y avait mis d'intensité. Il la serra contre lui, lui laissant juste assez d'espace pour qu'elle puisse continuer à lire.

**-Oui, nous nous aimons, Perdican laisse-moi le sentir sur ton cœur ce Dieu qui nous regarde ne s'en offensera pas. Il veut bien que je t'aime il y a quinze ans qu'il le sait. **

Elle se lova amoureusement contre lui. Elle était si douce à cet instant, trop loin de la lionne taquine et mutine qu'il affectionnait. Pourtant il sentait qu'elle était toujours dans le jeu, engagée loin dans le personnage et se battant pour triompher en même temps. Tout dépendrait de cette phrase, si simple et si profonde, qui les départagerait. Ou il prenait tout l'aval et dirigeait les choses, ou bien il finissait sous sa coupe. Il devait la surprendre. Il prit le temps de relever le menton de sa Rose, sa Camille, et de s'enfoncer dans l'océan de son regard tendre.

**-Chère créature, tu es à moi.**

Rose frissonna et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il joignait leurs lèvres. Ces six mots l'avaient paralysée. Il y avait tant de domination, de désir et de passion dans ces quelques malheureuses lettres, plus que dans n'importe quel « Je t'aime » qu'avaient pu lui dédier des jeunes gens. Son baiser, même chaste, restait plus attractif que n'importe quel contact qu'elle avait pu avoir. Il invitait à tellement plus, à des nuits endiablées en compagnie du démon en personne. Scorpius était le démon, un être tentateur et maléfique, la flamme mortelle qui attirait inexorablement un papillon rouge et or. Le cri de Nott les sépara, mais le reste se déroula comme dans un rêve pour Rose. Les répliques s'enchaînèrent, la scène s'acheva, et le professeur les félicita chaudement en accordant dix points à chacune de leurs maisons. Elle retourna se rasseoir. Un peu plus tard, un papier atterrit sur sa table.

« Pour le quai de la gare ». Ses joues s'enflammèrent et elle le replia rageusement.

Égalité des maisons ou non, elle avait perdu.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire.

Petite précisions sur la pièce, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : "On ne badine pas avec l'amour", parfois raccourci en "Badine", est une pièce d'Alfred de Musset qui date d'environ 1830 (l'année exacte m'échappe). Elle met en scène Camille et Perdican, deux cousins élevés dans l'optique de se marier un jour. Au début, ils se retrouvent après des années séparés, leurs études achevées. Camille a grandit au couvent tandis que Perdican était à la ville. Le problème, c'est que Camille craint l'amour éphémère des hommes dont elle a sans cesse entendu parler par les religieuses qui l'ont éduquée, sans jamais l'avoir vraiment connu. A côté, Perdican a eu de nombreuses relations avec des femmes dites "du monde" et trouve que rien n'est plus beau que ce sentiment, aussi fugitif soit-il. Ils s'aiment, mais leurs visions s'opposent et ils ne parviennent pas à admettre leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Camille planifie de retourner au couvent se faire bonne sœur, et la fierté de Perdican ainsi que son honnêteté l'empêchent de la supplier de rester. Le jeune homme courtise alors Rosette, une fille du village, afin de rendre Camille jalouse. La scène finale se déroule après l'annonce des fiançailles de Perdican et Rosette. Camille, éplorée, va se réfugier dans un oratoire (lieu religieux) pour demander conseil à celui qui devait devenir son "époux céleste". En l'entendant prier et pleurer, Perdican comprends qu'il a fait une erreur et affirme son amour pour elle. Ils sont enfin réunis, mais reste à régler le problème de Rosette. Je vous invite à lire cette pièce, assez courte et que je trouve magnifique. Je sais qu'on ne doit pas faire de publicité, aussi je me contenterai de conclure ce point culture par un : le théâtre, c'est bien, bouffez-en.

Juste une dernière chose : je pense que vous avez maintenant compris pourquoi j'ai choisi cette pièce pour Rose et Scorpius. Au fond, leur entêtement ne vous fait-il pas un peu penser à Camille et Perdican ?

A demain pour un nouvel OS !


	3. Au bal de Noël

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et bienvenu à vous pour ce troisième OS.

Je ne sais pas comment ça c'est produit, mais il est beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Vraiment. Environ deux fois plus pour une petite estimation.

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

_Réponse à la review :_

_Abgrund ~ _Ben Roméo et Juliette c'est quand même du vu et revu, et ça s'applique à mon sens plus à leurs familles qu'à eux. Sauf que dans un contexte de paix (oui, Roméo et Juliette est une histoire de GUERRE nanmého) je ne trouvais pas ça particulièrement logique. En plus, dans pareille situation, Rose et Scorpius seraient plutôt du genre à adresser un bon gros doigt à leurs familles (moins Scorpius que Rose peut être) puis à se barrer ensemble si tu veux mon avis. Donc oui, tout ce pavé pour dire niet à Roméo et Juliette dans ce cas (mais j'adore la pièce, hein, pas la peine de venir me taper).

Mais c'est bon la guimauve non ? Blague nulle à part, quel que soit le moment, je suis pratiquement certaine qu'ils finiront toujours par se battre pour savoir qui est le meilleur. Un peu comme deux gosses des bacs à sable.

Le théâtre, cette chose merveilleuse qui peut être gâchée par un mauvais professeur. Y a pas de raison pour que les sorciers n'en profitent pas. Rien de plus à dire sur ce point.

Je crois que niveau longueur tu vas être comblée... bon, une grosse part est plus sur la famille de Rose, mais j'avais envie. Voilà. On ne les voit pas assez.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements, j'espère que cet OS te plaira. À bientôt !

* * *

**-Tu n'es pas à la fête ?**

Rose leva la tête vers son superbe cousin. Louis et elle s'entendaient plutôt bien, relation que lui enviaient les trois quart de la gente féminine du château. Les personnages masculins, eux, protestaient souvent dans leur barbe. Oui, c'était injuste. Avoir du sang de Vélane aurait dû être interdit. Sauf que le pauvre n'y pouvait rien si sa mère l'était en partie. Il avait beau avoir fait dans la simplicité, pantalon noir et chemise blanche plus cravate aux couleurs de sa maison, il restait fichtrement beau en ce soir de festivité. L'école avait organisé un bal pour le départ des vacances de Noël, avec l'optique de réunir les quatre maisons. C'était devenu une tradition à cause des « légères » rivalités existantes.

**-Et toi ?**

**-Parti au bout de quelques minutes,** dit-il en grimaçant.

Elle réprima un rire. Le malheureux avait – encore – dû subir les attaques de ses adoratrices... souvent à coup de chocolats ou petits gâteaux fourrés au philtre d'amour. Parfois il maudissait son oncle Georges pour avoir créé pareille potion.

**-Qu'est-ce que la fière lionne fait là ?**

**-Préfère Noël en fête familiale, pas un débauche sans nom. **

**-Mouais.**

En voyant son air sceptique, elle supposa qu'il repassait dans sa tête les cinq dernières festivités de fin d'année. En première année, elle avait réussi à s'incruster dans le comité de décoration et transformer tous les petits angelots ridicules pour leur donner la tête de professeurs et de son ennemi de toujours. Elle avait même gardé l'un des chérubins à tête de Scorpius. En deuxième année, elle avait « accidentellement » échangé les musiques. Elle ne voyait pas du tout en quoi les chants traditionnels étaient meilleurs que sa compilation « Les meilleurs morceaux du métal, de 1960 à aujourd'hui ». Il fallait croire que les enseignants n'étaient pas de son avis. En troisième année, Mimi Geignarde avait ramené sa triste bouille sur « l'invitation d'un élève blond portant vert et argent ». Elle s'était dit qu'elle s'améliorait en déguisement, surtout avec l'aide du Polynectar. Et puis elle s'était donnée du mal pour récupérer le foutu cheveu du foutu Serpentard ! En quatrième et cinquième année, très surveillée, elle s'était contentée d'envahir la piste. Avec ses – nombreux – cousins au début, puis avec son petit-ami de l'époque. Elle grimaça en se rappelant de cet abruti. Elle avait le chic pour dénicher les pires types possibles, pourtant ils paraissaient vraiment sains au départ. Peut être pour cela qu'elle était célibataire maintenant.

**-Allez Rosie, descends s'il te plaît. **

**-Tu viens me le demander par sollicitude ou parce que tu manques de partenaires de danse qui n'essaient pas de te sauter dessus ?**

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, elle avait déjà compris.

**-Demande à Roxane si c'est juste ça !**

**-Mais je n'aime pas que tu te morfondes.**

**-Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.**

**-En plus tu danses mieux qu'elle.**

**-Tu t'améliores. **

**-Et tu fais beaucoup plus peur qu'elle.**

Elle le fixa suspicieusement.

**-Elle est déjà avec son copain c'est ça ?**

**-... oui.**

Elle en était sûre. Personne dans tout Gryffondor n'était plus terrifiant que Roxane Weasley. Aussi sérieuse que sa mère, elle ne supportait pas que l'on se permette des entorses au règlement ou que l'on s'en prenne à un membre de sa famille. Autant dire qu'elle avait du monde à protéger avec l'incroyable marmaille issue des fils et filles Weasley. Rose observa son cousin si désolé, puis finit par lui demander de l'attendre vingt petites minutes. Elle embarqua son nécessaire de base et fila sous la douche, qu'elle prit très rapidement en faisant attention à ne pas mouiller sa crinière. Elle en fit une sorte de chignon négligé, se maquilla rapidement les yeux en deux coups d'eye-liner, renfila sa robe de chambre sous laquelle elle avait passé ses sous-vêtements et remonta rapidement. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le fouillis de son armoire lui suffit pour repérer ce qu'elle voulait mettre. Louis la regarda, médusé, enfiler une superbe robe rouge. Elle se tortilla pour trouver la fermeture avant de lui faire signe de venir l'aider, excédée.

**-Pas la peine de faire le merlan frit, c'est pas moi qui l'ai achetée. Cadeau de mamie.**

**-Ah oui... évidemment. Tu es superbe là-dedans.**

**-Profite, pas demain la veille que je ressortirai un truc de ce genre. Pas besoin de ça pour séduire qui je veux.**

**-Dommage.**

Dommage, en effet, car elle était proprement sublime. Attachée derrière le cou par deux bretelles, la robe faisait ressortir ses formes – qu'elle avait toujours trouvé relativement inexistantes – et sa taille fine en les moulant puis descendait jusqu'à ses genoux en volants aériens. Elle glissa ses pieds dans une paire de talons hauts noirs à bride, plus sobres.

**-Tu n'as pas peur que les professeurs trouvent ton décolleté un peu... provocateur ?**

**-La provocation, c'est mon domaine, tu te rappelles ? **

**-Bien... dans ce cas.**

Il s'inclina très comiquement devant elle et lui tendit la main comme si elle avait été une grande dame.

**-Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ?**

**-Avec joie,** lui répondit-elle en riant.

Il rejoignirent la grande salle main dans la main. Les décorations étaient restées traditionnelles, un gigantesque sapin orné d'où partaient des dais traversant toute la salle, des stalactites sur les escaliers et les ornements des murs, une fontaine givrée au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle remarqua sa cousine, valsant avec son grand amour, et d'autres de ses amies qui lui adressèrent un signe de la main. Albus était près du buffet, en pleine conversation avec... ben tiens, comme par hasard. Elle ignora royalement le scorpion et sa charmante langue de vipère de cousine. La musique changea très peu de temps après leur entrée pour quelque chose de plus mouvementé, et elle se retrouva bien vite à tournoyer entre les mains d'un Louis ravi. Ce soir, elle se changeait les idées !

**-Regarde qui reviens avec une garde du corps, **persifla la jeune Nott.

Scorpius et Albus se tournèrent vers les danseurs, et plus particulièrement vers le couple dont parlait la Serpentard. Ah. Il croyait qu'enfin Poudlard connaîtrait une fête paisible, mais il avait fait erreur. Une fois de plus, la lionne refaisait son apparition, et qui plus est au bras du célibataire le plus convoité de l'école. Après lui bien sûr. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son verre quand il la vit éclater de rire alors que le blond la ramenait contre lui après un pas où ils étaient séparés. Elle l'avait ignoré en arrivant, et ne semblait pas prête à passer le voir. C'était presque vexant. C'était qu'elle s'était faite belle en plus ! Et pour ce abruti de quasi-Vélane ! D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elle ne mettait jamais de tenues de ce genre sauf quand elle cherchait à mettre le grappin sur quelqu'un. Le morceau s'arrêta, et les deux compagnons essoufflés vinrent les rejoindre près du buffet. Ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix en même temps, puisqu'ils se trouvaient près des boissons.

**-Très joli Rose, heureux de voir que tu es finalement descendue. **

**-Merci Alb, mais Louis est un excellent guide alors je n'ai pas tant de mérite.**

**-Je ne parlais pas que de votre performance. C'est trop rare de te voir comme ça.**

Le silence lui répondit, au cours duquel l'« excellent guide » – sale bellâtre – revint avec deux verres de jus de fruit. Tournés vers le brun, les deux rouges et ors ignoraient ostensiblement les verts et argents.

**-Tu es venu seul, Alb ?**

**-Avec des amis. Tu ne voulais pas rester en haut ?**

**-Louis a tenu à me faire venir... donc me voilà.**

Et en plus c'était lui qui l'avait convaincue de descendre. Elle faisait un peu trop de choses pour lui à son goût, et surtout son adversaire de toujours le mettait un peu trop de côté ce soir.

**-Quel tour de force Louis, convaincre cette tête de mule !**

**-Oh oui, alors je ne compte pas m'en séparer avant l'extinction des feux, **plaisanta le prince de Gryffondor en posant sa main sur la taille de sa cousine.

Scorpius vit rouge – et pas seulement à cause de ce que portait Rose – mais demeura assez maître de lui-même quand il revint dans la conversation.

**-Même pas le temps d'une danse ?**

Rose ne s'y trompait pas. Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'un Scorpius glacial était un Scorpius furieux. Or, là, il était très proche du zéro absolu. Il lui lança un regard signifiant « Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter ce soir », auquel elle répondit par une neutralité complète. Pas besoin de lui donner de l'importance. Elle sentit que son cousin était près à répliquer, détestant celui qu'il appelait le « sale fils de traître, Sang-Pur de mes... » dans ses moments de colères. Elle l'avait su à l'instant où ils avaient retrouvé Albus, un nouveau jeu venait de débuter. Peut être devrait-elle faire des concessions pour gagner, mais elle ne perdrait pas cette fois, pas comme dans la salle de classe. Elle plaqua une main apaisante sur le torse de Louis, ce qui eut une toute autre signification pour le serpent. Son regard passa du « gelé, je vais m'énerver » au « glacé, gaffe à ce que tu vas faire ». Plus que le « polaire, t'es mort(e) » et la collection serait complète.

**-Non Malefoy, pas même le temps d'une danse. **

**-Pardon Rose, mais il me semble que c'est à Weasley que je parlais. **

**-Pardon Malefoy, mais il me semble que ça me concerne.**

Elle soutint le gris tranchant, déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire. Un sourire mauvais vint se loger sur le visage de Scorpius. Qu'allait-il encore inventer ?

**-Ma foi, Weasley, si tu as trop peur d'être assailli par quelques malheureuses adolescentes pour te séparer de ta cousine un court instant... je me contenterai de la mienne.**

Il se rapprocha de Nott, fille de la sœur de sa mère et par conséquent membre de sa famille. Rose était coincée. Soit Louis passait pour un pauvre petit garçon apeuré, soit elle sautait avec bonheur directement dans la gueule du loup. Scorpius semblait très fier de lui. Entrez donc dans ma toile, dit l'araignée à la mouche. Elle passa son verre à Albus et présenta sa main à l'héritier Malefoy.

**-Une danse,** précisa t-elle fièrement.

-**Pas une de plus.**

Il l'entraîna vers le cœur de la salle. Comme par hasard, ils avaient remit une valse, cette chose qu'elle ne savait absolument pas danser. Heureusement, son cavalier semblait la connaître lui, et il guidait fermement ses pas. Avec un certain talent, devait-elle avouer. Rapidement, il recommencèrent à parler à voix basse.

**-C'était quoi ce cirque avec Louis, Malefoy ? Je croyais que le jeu n'incluait jamais les membres de la famille. Albus excepté. **

**-Il s'est immiscé entre nous tout seul comme un grand.**

**-En m'invitant ? Si tu voulais que je vienne, tu n'avais qu'à faire de même. Ne joue pas les jaloux ensuite.**

**-Je ne suis pas jaloux, puisque je sais que tu ne l'aime pas comme ça.**

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, mais quel jeune homme imbu de lui-même peut dire à son ennemie qu'elle a raison ?

**-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ? Le fait que je t'aime déjà c'est ça ?**

**-Exactement.**

Il la sentit se crisper contre lui.

**-Je devrai te gifler.**

**-Je devrai t'embrasser.**

**-Encore ? Tu y prends goût.**

**-Dois-je te rappeler qui a commencé ?**

**-Aurais-tu peur de descendre sur une pente aussi glissante ? **

**-Absolument pas. Après tout, c'est bien l'un des derniers plans sur lequel nous ne concourons pas. Et je suis aussi certain de te battre sur celui-ci que sur les autres. **

**-Ce ne serait pas très orthodoxe.**

**-Rose Weasley qui craint de franchir une limite ? On aura tout vu. **

**-J'ai juste peur de parvenir à t'exploser un peu trop facilement. **

**-Que cela ne te retienne pas. Je gagnerai.**

**-Tu es bien sûr de toi pour quelqu'un qui a manqué de briser son verre juste parce que j'étais avec mon cousin.**

Elle l'avait remarqué alors.

**-C'est donc que tu me regardais.**

**-Pas par plaisir, sois en assuré. Qui le ferai avec bonheur de toute façon ?**

**-Beaucoup de filles** (1).** À commencer par toi manifestement.**

**-Tu fais une fixette sur ma soi-disante **(2)** passion pour toi. **

**-Si ce n'était pas pour moi, pour qui te serais-tu habillée ainsi ?**

En fait il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

**-Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de garçons qui me plaisent plus que toi.**

**-Si. Zéro.**

**-Rajoute la totalité des hommes de cette école. **

**-Je ne suis pas si désagréable. Et puis, cela inclut l'inceste dans ce cas non ?**

**-Juste extrêmement haïssable. Et je préférerai encore me taper Hugo et la totalité de mes cousins que de passer une seule nuit avec toi. **

**-Tu me fends le cœur, Rose.**

**-Quand t'ai-je autorisé à utiliser mon prénom ?**

**-Peut être préfères-tu Rosie, comme tes cousins. Ou sale gamine, comme les professeurs. Lionne, comme beaucoup ? J'en ai encore en réserve...**

**-Par exemple ?**

Il déglutit et sortit son arme secrète.

**-Braise ardente.**

La gifle partit toute seule et envoya sa tête vers le côté. Il regretta ce qu'il avait fait à l'instant où il vit ses yeux étincelants de rage, mais aussi de larmes contenues. Quand ce crétin de McJoy lui avait révélé le petit nom qu'il utilisait avec Rose du temps où ils sortaient ensembles, il s'était douté que ça lui serait utile un jour. Là, pensa que c'était une mauvaise idée d'écouter cet abruti en fait.

**-Content Malefoy ?** siffla la jeune fille. **Je m'en vais. Je ne veux même pas savoir quand l'imbécile qui m'a servit de copain bien trop longtemps t'as appris ce genre de choses. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre, ni même si tu étais au courant du fait qu'il allait visiter d'autres greluches. Peut être l'as-tu aidé, mais je m'en tamponne. Je voulais passer une soirée paisible, tu l'as gâchée. Sois heureux ! Tu as gagné ce soir. Tu peux seulement être sûr que je n'en resterai pas là. **

Elle s'en alla rageusement, rapidement suivie de son cavalier originel. Les violons se remirent à jouer, l'attention se concentra ailleurs que sur cette énième dispute. Scorpius avait écouté toute sa tirade en silence. Gagné ? Il n'en était pas si sûr au fond.

Il avait même plutôt l'impression d'être le perdant ce soir.

**(1)**Et on admire la modestie légendaire de Scorpius Malefoy !

**(2)**Soi-disante ? Sûre Rose ?

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous dis donc à demain pour le prochain.


	4. Au bar

On dit bonjour au quatrième né des OS ! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que vous appréciez ce que vous lisez, et à demain !

**Warning : Même si le rating M n'est, à mon sens, pas encore tout à fait justifié, on s'en approche sur la fin de cet OS. Si vous n'aimez pas les scènes osées, arrêtez-vous à ce symbole que je placerai au début et à la fin du moment sensible : [/!\]**

**Il y a également évocation du passé amoureux de Rose qui peut être... agité. **

**C'est tout pour l'avertissement !**

_Review :_

JeenInSnow~ Désolée de te décevoir alors, mais ce ne sera pas précisément pour ce chapitre. Peut être une autre fois.

Ah, Louis... on parle trop peu de beaucoup des personnages dit « Next Generation » comme Louis, Roxanne, Victoire, Teddy, Fred II, et surtout les enfants de Luna (les jumeaux Lysander et Lorcan je crois) ou d'autres personnages plus ou moins secondaires dans les livres.

Ta review réchauffe le cœur, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire. Je suis enchantée que ces OS te plaisent autant. Encore merci, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand il passa le pas de la porte, Scorpius se dit que la Tête de Sanglier avait bien changé. Son père lui avait rapidement parlé d'un établissement miteux, crasseux et tenu par une sorte de sorcier fou guère plus propre que son bar. Après la fin de la Guerre, en souvenir de l'aide qu'Alberforth lui avait apporté, le survivant avait offert une rénovation complète plus une belle publicité. L'endroit avait été récuré de fond en comble, la pierre masquée par la saleté enfin révélée, les murs ré-enduits puis lambrissés sur le bas malgré les grommellements du propriétaire. Des meubles neufs avaient été commandés, enfin le pub n'avait conservé que peu de choses : le portrait d'Ariana, la fameuse tête empaillée à laquelle il devait son nom, et son patron. Ce dernier, ayant dépassé la centaine d'année, souffrait de quelques ennuis de santé qui n'avaient en rien modifié son sale caractère. Il servait malgré tout les quelques clients qui avaient appris à l'apprécier. Le blond ne faisait pas spécialement partie des habitués, mais il passait quand il rêvait d'un calme que « Les Trois Balais » ne pouvait lui offrir. La salle semblait vide au premier coup d'œil, mais le bruits de boules l'attira dans un coin masqué. Il sourit. N'était-ce pas sa petite Rose qui jouait là ? Presque allongée sur la table, concentrée sur son coup suivant, elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il se manifesta en se penchant au-dessus d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

**« -On est seule mademoiselle ? »**

Il se redressa rapidement pour éviter la collision. Elle se retourna, surprise. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment revus depuis la soirée de Noël, et même leur moyen de correspondance habituel – « Albus, précise à ta cousine que je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot et que je parviendrai à rendre sa forme initiale à mon insigne » « Albus, tant que tu es avec l'imbécile de Serpentard, dis-lui que je l'emmerde » « Albus, réponds à cette dragonne qui te sers de parente qu'elle ne perd rien pour attendre » « Albus... » « Albus ! » etc– n'avait pas fonctionné cette fois pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils ne s'étaient rien dit. En cours, leur guerre était restée gentillette, et elle s'était presque stoppée en dehors. C'était comme si la lionne trouvait plus simple de l'énerver en l'ignorant en permanence. Il devait avouer que ça marchait très bien.

**« -Que me veux-tu Malefoy ? »**

Son ton froid montrait qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. Il savait qu'il risquait gros, étant donné la manière dont avait finit le dernier qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle. Celui qui avait offert à Scorpius tout un tas d'informations croustillantes sur la rousse. Celui de ses ex qui l'était devenu en la trompant en fait. Leur clan marchait d'un seul bloc. Il avait donc subit les vengeances de tous les cousins présents entre les murs de Poudlard. Autant les deux plus jeunes avaient été assez gentils pour juste lui glisser des bestioles dans ses affaires ou lui « offrir » des objets venus de la boutique du tonton Georges, autant les autres... Roxane, en bonne élève, s'était juste arrangée pour l'attraper en pleine infraction. Le pauvre avait été surveillé jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une erreur. James, moins sérieux, s'était « amusé » à en faire la bête noire de l'équipe de Quidditch. Albus avait été assez délicat pour se contenter d'un petit envoi de potion caché... qui avait couvert de pustules la peau du malheureux pendant trois semaines. Louis avait lancé à ses trousses une horde de harpies – au sens figuré du terme – et quand à Rose... après avoir subit toutes ces punitions, il croyait en avoir enfin terminé. En fait, elle attendait juste les premières chutes de neige pour l'envoyer passer la nuit dehors, nu et encore trempé. Comment ? Elle avait été discrète à ce sujet, et il n'en avait pas parlé. Vrai secret de polichinelle, ce châtiment sans précédent n'avait jamais été sanctionné par la direction à cause du manque d'éléments. Il avait beau être solide et l'ami d'Albus, si ce dernier apprenait ce qu'il avait dit à Rose...

**« -La paix pour une fois. Juste un abri en cette journée trop rose, une pinte de bièraubeurre et une compagne de 8 Pool **(1)**. »**

Méfiante, elle finit par lui envoyer une canne. Elle devait manquer de compagnie elle aussi. La Saint-Valentin était le cauchemar des célibataires, surtout de ceux dont tous les amis sont en couple... et de ceux poursuivis par des ardeurs gênantes. Ils mirent en place les billes. Comme prévu, elle choisit les rouges tandis qu'il se retrouvait avec les jaunes. Sa boisson arriva vite, servie par un Alberfoth d'aussi mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Il se débarrassa de sa cape gênante et entama un duel avec la belle. Il devait admettre qu'elle se débrouillait bien, presque trop.

**« -Où as-tu appris à jouer ainsi ?**

**-Je devrais te poser cette question. Moi j'ai des liens avec les Moldus. »**

Boulette supplémentaire. Lui qui cherchait juste à être poli...

**« -Est-ce que cet abruti t'as raconté d'autres choses ?**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Un serpent sourd, tu pourrais faire plus original. Je te demandais ce que McJoy t'avais confié. **

**-Terrain épineux. »**

Le silence qui lui répondit fut éloquent. Il se résolut à lui dire comment, peu avant le grand final de la vengeance, le malheureux avait un peu abusé du Whisky Pur-Feu que certains septième année de l'époque – dont peut être James Potter – dissimulaient dans la salle sur Demande. Il avait passé deux heures à déblatérer sur la famille de Rose, les petits noms de Rose, les escapades de Rose, les grains de beauté de Rose, la tâche de naissance de Rose, le corps de Rose, les points sensibles de Rose, les bruits qu'elle faisait quand... rouge de honte – ou de colère, ce qui serait nettement plus probable étant donné son caractère explosif – la rousse l'interrompit. C'en était assez.

**« -Tu ne l'as jamais interrompu.**

**-Non, mais remarque c'était plutôt ins... »**

Le regard noir le fit ravaler ce qu'il allait dire. Mouais, ce n'était pas si important que ça en fait.

**« -Et c'est tout ?**

**-Il m'a aussi parlé de vos activités préférées.**

**-Alors arrête là. »**

Elle détourna les yeux. Elle avait bien deviné le reste de la conversation. Il fallait dire que Scorpius avait rarement rencontré aussi pervers et crétin que ce type, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la lionne était sortie avec. Si on excluait le fait qu'il soit un excellent batteur, agréable à regarder – avant la potion d'Albus, et toujours moins que lui – et un vrai charmeur. Rien pour plaire quoi !

**« -Oui, rien pour plaire. C'est même pour ça qu'il a réussit à avoir deux copines en même temps. Tu dis mieux, le serpent ? »**

Ah. Il avait parlé à voix haute. Mais où était passé son légendaire self-control ? Il se reprit rapidement et lui répondit.

**« -Malheureusement non, je ne sors jamais avec plusieurs personnes à la fois. Par-contre je suis certain d'avoir déjà séduit plus de demoiselles qu'il ne le fera jamais. »**

Le sourire qu'elle esquissa lui prouva qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Distraite, elle manqua son coup et empocha la boule noire, lui offrant la victoire.

**« -Dommage ma belle. **

**-Tu deviens bien familier. »**

Le cœur n'y était plus. Cinq ans et demi qu'ils se fréquentaient, il savait quand elle était encore énervée. Ils continuèrent à jouer dans une ambiance bon enfant, Alberforth surveillant l'heure pour eux. Vers six heures, il les avertit qu'il allait être temps de repartir. Ils repartirent non pas main dans la main, mais tout du moins non loin l'un de l'autre. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur une sorte de bal populaire où plusieurs musiciens s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

**« -Il me semble que vous me devez encore une danse Miss Weasley,** commença le blond sur un ton amusé.

**-Vraiment Monsieur Malefoy ? Venez donc la chercher dans ce cas. »**

Elle s'esquiva en direction de l'école, le Serpentard à ses trousses. Elle riait pendant qu'il la coursait, le vent ébouriffant leurs cheveux. Plus d'une fois il crut parvenir à la saisir, et plus d'une fois elle lui échappa. Jamais ils ne s'étaient conduits comme ça, pas l'un envers l'autre en tout cas, mais jamais leurs disputes n'avaient été aussi graves que celle qui les avait séparé ces dernières semaines. Au détour d'une petite colline, elle disparut totalement de son champ de vision. Il ronchonna mentalement. Elle le battrait à cette sorte de « cache-cache » comme disaient les Moldus ? Hors de question. Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Il savait où elle se trouvait.

Hors d'haleine, Rose se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait dû sprinter pour s'esquiver avant que le préfet vert et argent n'apparaisse en haut du petit monticule herbeux, et encore après pour être certaine de l'avoir semé. Elle l'avait battu cette fois. C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Honnêtement, leurs combats quotidiens lui avaient manqué, mais quand elle avait parlé à Albus de la meilleure manière de se venger il lui avait affirmé qu'ignorer le vert et argent serait la solution idéale. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait contentée de bidouiller son balai à l'aide de quelques sortilèges pour le ridiculiser au cours de leur leçon de vol. Enfin, comme d'habitude, le second fils Potter avait raison. Elle reprit son souffle lentement, contemplant le paysage magnifique qui lui était familier. Si l'école avait subit des modifications après la guerre, ni le lac ni la forêt interdite n'avaient changé. L'étendue glacée qui avait accueillit leurs patins commençait à dégeler lentement, au malheur de beaucoup d'élèves. Cependant, plusieurs silhouettes se promenaient sur les rives. _Des couples,_ se dit la rousse. Plein de couples. Cela lui rappela ce crétin de McJoy, et elle se rembrunit. Peu importe comment elle se le présentait, il l'avait réellement blessée. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir aimé, peut être que oui ou peut être que non, mais il avait heurté sa fierté. Albus disait souvent qu'elle n'avait plus autant confiance en elle sur ce plan là depuis ce léger incident. Elle aurait voulu lui donner tort en trouvant un nouveau copain, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Plus envie. Ce n'étaient pourtant pas les choix qui manquaient. Les camarades de Quidditch, déjà, une fois qu'on avait retiré les membres de sa propre famille. Des connaissances diverses qui n'auraient probablement pas été contre. Quelques camarades de ses cousins qu'elle appréciait. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur l'un des amis d'Albus en particulier, mais elle le chassa vite de son esprit. Pas question. Elle crut entendre un bruit derrière elle et se retourna, mais au même moment deux mains vinrent lui chatouiller les côtes. Elle éclata de rire malgré elle et tenta de se défendre en envoyant rouler son adversaire plus loin, mais elle ne réussit qu'à le faire basculer sur elle. Il en profita pour l'immobiliser au sol de son corps et activa de nouveau ses doigts. Il s'arrêta quand elle fut à bout de souffle.

**« -Demandes-tu grâce ? »**

Elle reconnut la voix et regarda la personne installée sur elle, surprise.

**« -Scor... Malefoy ?**

**-Qui d'autre ? Alors, ces supplications, elles viennent ? »**

Elle n'aurait jamais crut que le grand Sang-Pur s'abaisserait à des jeux si enfantins. Qu'il l'ait poursuivie auparavant était déjà exceptionnel en soi. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce surprenant côté puéril était agréable chez le Serpentard, au moins autant que la légère teinte rosée des joues colorées par l'effort. Elle se morigéna et releva la tête aussi fièrement que possible dans sa position.

**« -Jamais ! **

**-J'aurai dû m'en douter. Tu ne sais pas abandonner. »**

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il préparait quelque chose au sourire carnassier qu'il avait, mais elle était trop occupée à se demander comment il pouvait être si différent, si craquant, avec ses cheveux pour une fois en bataille et sa cravate de travers. C'était une manie chez lui les cravates ? Même dehors sans uniforme il en portait. Elle sentit soudain un effleurement et se prépara à l'attaque suivante... qui fut plus douce que prévu. Une peau froide vint caresser son ventre, passant sous les couches de vêtements. Elle tenta de garder une voix ferme malgré ces deux foutus mains.

**« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**-Je te soumets. **

**-Traduction possible ? Je ne parle pas le reptilien.**

**-Disons que j'ai jusqu'au couvre-feu pour faire en sorte que tu me supplies de continuer... ce que j'ai entamé.**

**-Et si je refuses ?**

**-Allons, allons, tu ne laisserais pas tomber si facilement, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle était piégée. Elle lui lança un regard de défi, marquant son accord. Elle ne lui ferait même pas le plaisir de se débattre. Résignée, elle abandonna son corps au contact expert du blond. Souriant, il commença très sobrement par une sorte de massage délicat sans jamais trop descendre ou monter. Elle sentit soudainement ses doigts passer dans son dos, le parcourir, et venir au bout de quelques instants toucher un point très particulier. Des frissons la parcoururent, et elle dû se retenir pour ne pas lâcher un léger gémissement. Elle comprit à son sourire qu'il cherchait cet endroit précis. Merde, c'était vrai que l'autre abruti s'était confié à lui. La partie promettait d'être plus compliquée que prévu. Il suivit par petites pressions la ligne légèrement boursouflée et plus sensible que formait la cicatrice, jusqu'à aller de plus en plus bas, encore et encore. Il s'arrêta juste à la limite du pantalon.

**« -Tu parais déçue. Voulais-tu que j'aille plus loin ?**

**-Dans tes rêves. »**

**[/!\]**Le sourcil circonspect qu'il leva devant les deux petits boules tendues, visibles même à travers pull et sous-pull, montra qu'il n'était pas dupe. Beau joueur il ne le prit cependant pas pour une victoire et continua ses soins, avec la bouche cette fois. Il la fit se retourner et remonta les couches de tissus le long de son dos. Il commença par tracer des lignes invisibles du bout des doigts, puis les retraça des lèvres avec une délicatesse extrême et surtout extrêmement agréable. Il la massait, la réchauffait, et détendait son corps avec une douceur merveilleuse. Qui aurait pu croire que Scorpius Malefoy était aussi doué ? Tandis que ses mains s'occupaient de ses épaules, il vint lui mordiller l'oreille.

**« -Alors Rose, ai-je gagné ? »**

La réalité la rattrapa. Elle en avait presque oublié (2) pourquoi ils en étaient là. À demi éveillée et à demi inconsciente, et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait réellement. Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ?

**« -Ça suffit Scorpius... »**

Elle savait que sa voix était trop faible, qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il n'en resterait pas là, mais elle devait essayer. Il le prit plutôt comme un encouragement, et la sachant près de la limite il accéléra la cadence. Du dos, ses deux mains glissèrent sur sa poitrine et vinrent pincer les boules de chair déjà érigées depuis un certain temps à travers le soutien-gorge. Il les titilla, les fit rouler dans ses doigts, et en même temps parcourait sa nuque de baisers papillons. Elle tenta encore une fois de dire non, mais ne put même pas terminer sa phrase. Malgré elle, elle finit par lui demander de ne pas arrêter. Surtout pas. Alors il lui obéit. Il se redressa à genoux en la soulevant contre lui. Elle laissa sa tête aller contre son épaule, offrant sa gorge à la bouche vorace. Il s'attaqua à l'attache du jean avec une certaine impatience, quand soudain la cloche du château sonna bruyamment. **[/!\] **Ils s'immobilisèrent, le souffle plus erratique encore qu'au cours de leur course-poursuite. Ils se comprirent d'un regard. Rose se rajusta et repartit vers l'un des souterrains qu'elle connaissait afin de rentrer en toute discrétion. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, son maquillage spécial dissimulation de suçons allait servir. Quand à Scorpius, il rentra avec la certitude qu'il l'avait réellement emporté. En ce qui concernait sa récompense... chaque chose venait en son temps.

(1) Autre nom du « billard anglais »

(2) Presque ?

* * *

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, rendez-vous demain !


	5. Sur le terrain, et plus si affinités

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! On se retrouve avec un peu de retard sur mes horaires habituels, mais voilà l'OS suivant tout de même. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de faire une fiction à chapitre courts qu'une suite d'OS, m'enfin... bonne lecture à toute la compagnie, en espérant que vous y prendrez du plaisir !

**Même remarque qu'hier, on termine avec une scène assez chaude, je remettrai le symbole ( [/!\] pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas) au début et à la fin. **

_Dernières reviews en date :_

_JeenInSnow~ _Quelle régularité ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir ! Oh oui, tellement de rapprochement et d'évolution :D. Attention, ça va en empirant ! (ou de mieux en mieux, dépends du point de vue). La suite arrive, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra. Encore merci de ta review et tes encouragements.

PS : Il n'y a pas qu'eux, mais ils sont vraiment touchés. Personnellement, dans l'ancienne génération j'ai une préférence pour Bill (loup tout neuf, comment ça va se passer ?), Sirius (juste parce que déjà à l'époque des livres je fantasmais sur ce foutu Maraudeur) Charlie (un draconologue, mignon, gentil et célib, que demande le peuple ?) et Remus (pas mal pour le loup aussi, j'avoue). Autant Sirius a un certain nombre de fiction et Remus s'en tire relativement honorablement autant les deux frères Weasley... bref, dans la nouvelle génération je m'intéresse pas mal aux jumeaux sur lesquels on ne sait pas grand chose. Imaginez si ils sont aussi allumés que leur mère ! Enfin bref, trêve de parlotte.

_Guest ~_ Merci de ton commentaire, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué je trouve que la pièce Roméo et Juliette ne convient pas à leur couple tel que je le conçois (pas refaire un autre pavé, ce serait très ennuyeux). Quand à qui finira par gagner... allez savoir ;D. Je te souhaite une très agréable lecture, et à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

Les hurlements de la foule accueillirent les deux équipes. Ce n'était que le second match de la saison, mais déjà les adorateurs de ce sport venaient supporter leurs champions. Scorpius salua la foule, aussi arrogant qu'à l'accoutumée. L'attrapeur des Serpentard – accessoirement favori pour le poste de capitaine l'année suivante – jeta un œil à son vis à vis. Quand ils avaient auditionné pour les différents postes lors de la première année, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à se retrouver face à son rival. Évidemment, dès qu'il avait été mis au courant – merci Albus pour tes indiscrétions – il s'était mis à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied. Malgré qu'il soit manifestement très doué en vol, il se doutait que la Rose ne descendait pas d'une famille de joueurs pour rien. Et effectivement, on l'aurait souvent crue née sur un balai. Il remarqua qu'elle le fixait. Il lut sur ses lèvres un « C'est moi qui aurait le Vif, Malefoy » tandis que leurs meneurs se serraient la main. Les joueurs enfourchèrent les manches, le coup de sifflet fut donné, et tous décollèrent dans un bel ensemble. Les deux attrapeurs se désintéressèrent rapidement de leurs coéquipiers, se concentrant sur les Cognards – histoire de les éviter – et surtout sur l'éclair doré qui devait les aider à obtenir la victoire. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de quelques cercles concentriques autour du terrain en surveillant les alentours. Les Serpentards encaissèrent deux buts, qu'ils rendirent bien aux Gryffondors. Il le repéra, et su qu'elle avait fait de même au regard joueur qu'elle lui lança. Attrape-le avant moi si tu peux. Ils démarrèrent presque en même temps, fonçant tout deux vers la petite balle. Elle s'esquiva rapidement et ils se mirent à la courser. Rose était indéniablement plus à l'aise dans les airs, mais il avait l'avantage de la puissance et surtout de l'endurance. Si le match s'éternisait, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Un Cognard lui fit faire une violente embardée, et un batteur le renvoya sur la lionne qui l'évita aisément. Malgré tout, elle ne put mettre la main sur le Vif. Ils reprirent donc leur surveillance. Il la vit soudain descendre vers un coin, mais ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Elle lui avait déjà fait le coup au cours du dernier match qui les avait opposé, et son sourire moqueur lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Heureusement pour ses camarades qu'il avait finit par l'attraper parce qu'il aurait certainement été de mauvaise humeur après. Il secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau. Il l'aurait une fois de plus, pour la victoire de sa maison.

Rose jeta un œil à son éternel adversaire et se prit à repenser à ses caresses. _Par le caleçon de Merlin, reprends-toi ma fille ! _Oui, ça avait été agréable. Oui, elle aurait bien voulut recommencer... en prenant un peu plus les commandes cette fois. Seulement ils leur fallait des règles. C'était étrange qu'elle puisse penser à cela, mais c'était un fait. Et puis, pour outrepasser les limites, encore fallait-il en fixer... elle sourit en pensant à ce qu'elle avait préparé pour après. Évidemment, il y avait une grande part d'improvisation. Sinon ce n'était pas du Rose Weasley. Elle connaissait son plan sur le bout des doigts. La première partie commençait... maintenant. Elle fonça vers l'éclat d'or qu'elle avait remarqué entre deux joueurs, de plus en plus vite. Elle ne faisait plus attention au score qui continuait à évoluer, elle se contentait de voler de toute ses forces vers son but. Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, et n'eut pas à tourner la tête pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Les manches de leurs robes étaient poussées l'une contre l'autre par le vent, leurs corps presque collés tandis qu'ils volaient vers le même but. Le Vif était à quelques centimètres... plus que quelques millimètres... elle lâcha son balai, retenue seulement par ses jambes, et l'attrapa avec un cri de jubilation juste avant que Scorpius ne le fasse.

Seul dans le vestiaire déjà déserté, il se laissa aller et frappa le mur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller se laver, se changer les idées, mais par Salazar Serpentard qu'elle l'énervait ! Il avait tourné en rond pendant un moment après la victoire de ces foutus Gryffondors. Il avait du mal à la comprendre aussi. Il avait cru lire sur ses lèvres un « Rejoins-moi dans mon vestiaire quand tout le monde sera parti ». Devait-il y aller ? Et que lui voulait-elle d'ailleurs ? Il hésita encore un instant, mais sa curiosité naturelle l'emporta. Plus personne ne devait être là maintenant, il avait entendu les supporters s'éloigner. Il se glissa vers le coin des rouges et ors, ouvrit la porte de l'espace réservé aux filles.

**-Pas trop tôt.**

Elle était là, les cheveux encore trempés lui tombant sur les épaules, nue sous une serviette de bain qui la moulait un peu trop pour sa santé. Il se força à la regarder dans les yeux, encore sous le coup de la colère due à sa défaite.

**-Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ?** Demanda t-il froidement.

**-Juste discuter.**

**-Je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

**-Disons que je suis prête à remettre en jeu ma victoire du jour si tu consens à m'écouter.**

Règle numéro quatre. Une victoire peut être soumise à un second duel avec l'accord des deux belligérants. C'était tout de suite nettement plus intéressant. Il ne répondit pas, mais ne bougea pas non plus. Elle comprit qu'il était prêt et continua.

**-J'estime que nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière.**

Ah. Ça. Il commençait à mieux comprendre, mais doutait encore de la suite. Lui n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient au fait d'entamer ce nouveau volet de duels, surtout qu'il était certain de les remporter. Après restait son avis à elle. C'était bien l'un des seuls chapitres sur lesquels il l'aurait écoutée.

**-Précise.**

**-Il va falloir mettre le règlement au goût du jour.**

Elle était donc parée pour... tant mieux au fond. Il se dit que c'était rare qu'elle se comporte de la sorte. La dernière fois remontait à leur entrée à Poudlard, quand elle avait accepté les règles tacites qui menaient leurs jeux et qu'ils en avaient créé d'autres. Il y en avait peu. Premièrement, on ne touche pas à la famille. Albus était une sorte d'exception, puisqu'il acceptait cet état de fait. Deuxièmement, on ne s'approche pas du domaine des sentiments. Pas de séduction ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche. Il l'avait peut être un peu oubliée d'ailleurs. Troisièmement, rien qui puisse présenter un réel danger pour leur vie. Logique. Enfin, quatrièmement, on peut remettre en jeu une victoire d'un accord mutuel. Ils ne l'avaient presque jamais utilisée au cours des cinq ou six dernières années.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?**

Elle devait y avoir réfléchit, puisqu'elle répondit immédiatement...

**-Un, les duels devront être toujours consentis. **

Il hocha la tête, plutôt d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait, mais ajouta.

**-Avec l'exception de la surprise.**

**-Accordé. Deux, jamais si nous sommes en couple avec une autre personne.**

**-Parce que tu comptais le faire sinon ?**

**-Malefoy, j'essaie d'être sérieuse pour une fois...**

**-Très bien, très bien. Accordé. Trois, jamais dans des lieux extérieurs.**

**-Veto. N'importe où tant que personne ne peut nous surprendre. **

**-Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre, mais accordé. **

En plus ce n'était pas si désagréable dans les couloirs ou en pleine nature.

**-Enfin, quatre, les sentiments ne doivent jamais s'en mêler.**

**-Ça ressemble à un décret déjà existant.**

**-Peu importe. À nouveau jeu, nouvelles règles. Et j'insiste sur ce point. Si l'un de nous deux tombe amoureux,** elle avait l'air dégoûté en disant cela, **on arrête tout.**

Il comprit à son regard sérieux qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il lui fit signe qu'elle était d'accord.

**-Et donc... quand commençons-nous ? **Demanda t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Il se doutait de la réponse bien sûr, mais voulais l'entendre de sa bouche. Et puis, sa colère n'était toujours pas retombée et elle allait devoir y mettre du sien si elle voulait plus. Na.

**-Ma foi... après ta douche, si tu comptes en prendre une.**

Elle croisa nonchalamment ses jambes interminable et appuya ses mains derrière elle, cambrant légèrement son corps. Oui, elle était désirable dans cette serviette encore mouillée qui collait à ses formes. Était-il incapable de résister ? Absolument pas.

**-Je ne sais pas trop... après tout j'ai mon propre vestiaire. Je devrais peut être y retourner.**

Son léger froncement de sourcil lui montra qu'elle était contrariée. Il devrait peut être en profiter pour la taquiner un peu... voir jusqu'où elle était réellement prête à aller.

**-Ou alors il me faudrait un bon argument. Une compagnie peut être.**

Elle changea une fois de plus de position et se pencha en avant, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur son buste.

**-Parce que tu en réclames à tes compagnons de Quidditch ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça Malefoy. Ça ne me surprends pas plus que ça en même temps. **

Le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'elle l'avait bien eu, il avait déjà fait quelques pas vers les douches des Gryffondors. Bon, il pouvait encore changer ça en quelque chose à son avantage. En avant Scorpius ! Les Malefoys n'ont peur de rien !

Elle était plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même. Maintenant venait la part d'improvisation, elle doutait donc un peu mais pas tant que ça. Sauf que là, c'était très imprévu. Avec un léger sourire en coin, le scorpion avait retiré sa robe du dessus, puis celle qui réchauffait les joueurs tout en avançant vers la salle de bain. De deux coups de pieds, ses bottes crottées avaient rejoint les vêtements au sol. En-dessous, il portait encore un t-shirt et un jogging... qui finirent également par terre le temps qu'il atteigne la porte. Ne restaient plus que son boxer moulant un fessier ferme et bien dessiné, ainsi que ce dos... putain, si on lui avait dit qu'un dos pouvait être sexy, elle ne l'aurait pas cru ! Elle se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. _Par tout les balais de la terre, reprends-toi Rose !_

**-La vue te plaît ?**

Et merde.

**-Si tu veux en voir plus... tu sais où me trouver. **

Elle passa plusieurs minutes à se convaincre que non, elle ne voulait pas voir si l'avant était aussi bien foutu que l'arrière. Sauf que son corps n'était pas super d'accord. Elle se glissa donc dans la salle d'eau et dû trouver une parade en tombant sur lui, adossé au carrelage, encore habillé de son sous-vêtement.

**-Il fallait bien que je remette la serviette à sécher.**

Elle retira donc la dernière chose qui la protégeait de la nudité et alla l'accrocher dans un coin, tournant le dos au vert et argent. Courage, elle s'en sortait bien pour le moment. Elle en eut d'ailleurs la preuve quand une masse chaude vint se poster derrière elle.

**-On ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas te promener nue devant un invité Rose ?**

Elle se retourna et lui lança narquoisement, avec ce qui lui restait de forces.

**-Il ne s'en sont jamais plaint jusqu'ici. Et toi ? Une objection à formuler Malefoy ?**

**-Aucune. **

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa sa gorge découverte.

**[/!\]**Merlin, il s'était fait avoir ! Quand elle avait retiré ce qui la couvrait avant, il avait arrêté de penser. Foutues hormones ! En même temps, ce n'était pas désagréable de sentir ses courbes nues prises en tenaille entre son propre corps et le mur froid. Il se sent tendu dans le boxer, elle lui fait vraiment envie avec sa taille bien dessinée, ses petits seins ronds et fermes, ses fesses agréablement galbées. Il l'entends à peine se plaindre de la boue qu'il a encore par endroit et de la délicate fragrance qu'il exhale, alors il l'entraîne vers la cabine de douche la plus proche et verrouille la porte. Elle grogne quand il active l'eau en l'appuyant contre le bouton. Le métal doit s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il l'embrasse partout où il peut, sur les épaules, le cou, le visage, les lèvres aussi. Il est un peu violent, leurs dents s'entrechoquent parfois. Il est un peu pressé. La dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Il cherche la cicatrice des doigts, mais sent sa petite main qui l'arrête. Elle remonte le long de son bras, passe sur la clavicule, dessine le contour d'un pectoral puis descends faire le tour des abdominaux. Il aime bien cette sensation. Il ne doit pas céder, où elle gagnera. Il ne la suppliera pas. C'est elle qui perdra. Il la maintient contre lui et fait courir ses doigts dans son dos, retrouve l'endroit sensible. Elle ne se laisse pas faire facilement. Elle délaisse sa langue, parcourt sa mâchoire avec ses lèvres et va mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il adore ça et ne l'avouera pas. Ensuite les deux petits pétales de rose vont sur sa gorge, au niveau de la pomme d'Adam qu'elle embrasse et travaille de sa bouche. Une de ses petites mains est tout près d'un endroit très stratégique. Il est en mauvaise posture. Elle réussit à se dégager assez pour descendre sa tête au niveau de sa poitrine. Même chez les hommes, le mamelons est sensible et elle semble être au courant vu comme elle joue avec les siens. Il a du mal à continuer à la caresser. Ça ne va pas, et il ne peut pas l'empêcher. Si il la prend, il a perdu. Sa raison et son corps s'opposent sans cesse. Il réussit à glisser l'une de ses mains entre les cuisses chaudes et a la satisfaction de percevoir un léger hoquet de surprise quand il commence à la caresser. Elle est bouillante, déjà très humide, il pourrait même dire mouillée. Au début il se contente de glisser un doigt sans jamais pénétrer, puis il effleure le centre des plaisirs et la sent frissonner contre lui. Alors elle passe à la vitesse supérieure. Elle se dérobe, s'abaisse de plus en plus et entraîne le dernier des vêtements avec elle. Elle le fixe droit dans les yeux, le saphir assombri par le désir. Il sait que ce doit être pareil pour lui. Il se demande un instant si elle va oser, mais elle le fait. Elle effleure de ses mains si petites la hampe de chair dressée. Pas de va-et-vient, juste un contact léger comme une aile de papillon. Et puis elle penche la tête, prends en bouche les testicules, les embrasse, les gobe. Il doit faire quelque chose, sauf que sa raison a définitivement prit des vacances. Il sent les petites lèvres charnues remonter, déposer de légers baisers sur toute sa longueur, arriver en haut... il ne tient plus, la soulève de nouveau et la plaque violemment contre le carrelage du mur. Cette fois, elle a évité le bouton métallique de justesse, mais l'une de ses mains appuie contre et fait couler l'eau chaude le long de leurs corps qui ne le sont pas moins. Il la pénètre brusquement, sans lui laisser le temps de s'adapter. Elle hoquette. Il doit être plus épais que les autres. Ou alors plus long. Voir les deux. Il s'en soucie peu et la pilonne tout l'embrassant. Il suit le trajet de plusieurs gouttes qui glissent le long de la peau si pâle. Il la sent tendue sous lui, se mordant pour éviter de gémir, mais il y a des choses qui ne mentent pas, comme ses hanches qui ondulent légèrement pour venir à sa rencontre ou les jambes qui s'enroulent autour de lui pour les rapprocher encore plus. Il se sentait bien, là, mieux que jamais. Sous une douche, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, à baiser son ennemi de toujours, il était à sa place. À sa place, merde ! Dans la chaude moiteur de son antre serrée, qui lui donnait envie de se répandre à chaque coup de rein. Il ne tarda guère à le faire finalement, se retenant au maximum. Il sourit en la sentant se contracter autour de lui juste après, mordant son épaule pour que personne ne l'entende. Ça faisait un peu mal, il avait perdu, mais ça avait été tellement bon. **[/!\] **Ils restèrent sous le jet, encore liés l'un à l'autre. Du coup ils n'entendirent pas la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrirent, et ne captèrent qu'en entendant Albus s'adresser à la gagnante du jour

**-T'es là Rosie ?**

* * *

Mouhahaha, je suis méchante d'en rester là je crois...

Nan, j'suis désolée, pas taper !

Aujourd'hui c'était un poil plus long que d'habitude il me semble, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et vous dit à demain !


	6. Dans la Salle sur Demande(et le couloir)

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Avant-dernier OS pour l'avant-dernier jour, avec un petit chouïa (mais alors petit le chouïa) de sentiments en plus !

**Remarque semblable aux précédentes, le symbole suivant ouvrira et fermera le passage sensible : [/!\]**

_Review :_

_JeenInSnow _(décidément, faudrait créer un prix de la ponctualité !) ~ Effectivement, place à un peu de sentimentalisme. Rose qui se souvient et compare, Scorpius qui s'interroge, aucun des deux qui ne veut l'accepter... qu'est-ce que ça va donner ? J'ai l'impression d'être méchante avec Albus. Je trouverai un moyen de me rattraper à un moment. Mais juste pour le plaisir, imaginer sa tête quand il les surprendrait... ah la vache x). L'humour c'est pas fait exprès-exprès, paraît que j'ai un sens de l'humour pourri. Enfin si tu parviens à en trouver, tant mieux pour toi !

PS : Moi de plus en plus, on ne sait tellement rien sur lui. Charlie apparaît à peine dans les livres, et pratiquement pas dans les films (sur une photographie et peut être en tant que figurant). Bill a dû traverser un tas de choses qu'on imagine pas, surtout après la disparition de Lupin qui avait dû être un peu son mentor, et puis il a lui-même pu reprendre le collier avec quelqu'un puisque Lavande Brown est elle aussi touchée par Greyback... sans qu'on ait plus de précisions sur son devenir. Louve ? Pas louve ? Dans le premier cas, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Et puis Bill a dû avoir pas mal de difficultés avec sa famille effectivement. Pas facile d'aimer le steak saignant et de changer les nuits de pleine Lune :D. Pas tellement intriguée par Seamus, mais j'adore vraiment Lupin. C'est trop triste qu'il meure avec sa dulcinée (que j'adore également d'ailleurs, Tonks est dans mon top trois des personnages féminins !) mais c'est la guerre, alors tant pis. Remarque, si il existe une sorte d'autre vie sorcière, peut être qu'ils sont en train de s'éclater.

* * *

Elle allait péter un câble. Ça oui. C'était sa spécialité les retards, pas celle du foutu préfet à la noix ! Sa colère faisait valser les doutes qui l'avaient habitée au départ. Elle sentait pourtant encore son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle était nerveuse. Elle, la lionne de Gryffondor, l'attrapeuse la plus audacieuse depuis oncle Harry et oncle Charlie, la futur détentrice du record d'heures de retenues – les tontons étaient durs à battre... – était nerveuse. Comme une collégienne amoureuse, pour reprendre une des nombreuses expressions moldues de sa mère. Elle secoua la tête avec horreur et tâcha de se sortir ce terme de la tête. Non, pas « moldu ». L'autre. Pas « collégienne » ou « expression » non plus. Ce foutu truc qui impliquait un tas de choses qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir avec Scorpius. _Merlin, voilà que je me mets à penser à lui en utilisant son prénom._ Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle faisait avant et après le début de cette relation étrange. Quand Albus était venu, elle lui avait répondu aussi normalement que possible. Mais il était au courant, c'était manifeste. Elle se demandait même si il n'avait pas sortit le numéro du cousin protecteur au serpentard. Dans tout les cas, il n'en avait pas parlé. Pas son genre, premièrement, et surtout le pauvre scorpion ne serait plus de ce monde si ça avait été le cas. Louis l'aurait déjà massacré. Il avait moyennement apprécié ses précédents copains, alors qu'ils étaient de leur maison. Donc quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ennemi... elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Minute... elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? _Ça suffit Rose ! _Elle s'en serait frappé la tête contre le mur. Pourtant tout avait commencé à peu près comme prévu. Elle avait gagné la première manche, aussi le blond n'avait pas tardé à en relancer une. Il avait attendu qu'elle sorte se promener près du lac comme d'habitude, puis l'avait embarquée pour une « promenade » en forêt. Alors elle avait répliqué. Si lui avait l'avantage de se débrouiller divinement bien et d'être plus libre de ses mouvements – en tant que préfet – elle connaissait plus de recoins dans le château. Elle l'avait donc « taquiné » à plusieurs reprises. Et puis, courant avril, il l'avait invitée à le rejoindre dans la salle sur Demande. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils avaient pu ne pas y penser. Malgré sa destruction presque complète pendant la bataille, elle était revenue au même emplacement qu'avant. Les enchantements devaient être plus puissants qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle était devenue leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait devant d'ailleurs, encore en tenue de nuit. Elle avait hésité un instant quand le petit message avait voleté discrètement jusqu'à elle, quand elle avait reconnut l'écriture, mais c'était finalement rappelée que la lâcheté ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions. Pas comme quand elle avait rompu avec McJoy. Elle était en train de repenser à cette époque quand le papier lui était parvenu, à celle-ci et à toutes les autres. Moins nombreuses qu'il n'y paraissait en fait. Quatre, pour être précise. L'un de ses camarades de classe avait été le premier. Elle était en quatrième année. Ils avaient rompu rapidement sans jamais venir aux choses sérieuses. Il était un peu brute, hésitant, mais elle adorait ses prunelles grises rieuses. Ça avait duré trois mois, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'ils n'évoluaient pas à la même vitesse. Elle avait grandit tôt, disposant déjà d'un corps presque adulte alors que lui restait coincé dans l'adolescence. Elle voulait aussi vivre de nouvelles expériences. L'été suivant la rupture, elle avait sauté le pas avec un beau moldu australien aux cheveux d'un blond platine âgé de deux ans de plus qu'elle. Il était plus doux, plus franc, et si gentil. Un mois et demi, puis ils ne s'étaient plus jamais revus ou recontactés. Il l'avait prévenue que ça allait sûrement arriver. Elle s'en fichait. Ensuite, elle était restée deux semaines avec un gars qui s'était dit que c'était cool de sortir avec une fille de héros de guerre. Finalement, il avait mal supporté sa notoriété. Alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle aurait du mal à avoir une relation normale, McJoy était apparut. Souriant. Baratineur. Dragueur. Elle était tombée dans le panneau. Tout paraissait si simple avec lui. Très rapidement, le sexe avait prit une part importante dans leur couple. Trop peut être. Ils avaient rompu quand elle l'avait surprise entre les cuisses d'une autre. Celle-là semblait accepter les expériences qu'elle refusait encore. Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de la part de sa vengeance qui incluait un sortilège très particulier, donnant à la victime un aperçut de l'interaction d'un bâton rigide avec son anus. Ça, il n'en avait probablement pas parlé à Malefoy non plus. Elle soupira. Voilà le cœur du problème. Au départ, elle avait cru que cette humidité qu'il provoquait entre ses cuisses étaient le fruit de sa longue abstinence. Elle et McJoy avaient rompu peu après le bal de Noël en cinquième année. Elle était donc intouchée depuis huit bons mois à la rentrée. Peu à peu, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle désirait Scorpius Malefoy. Peu à peu, elle avait finit par s'apercevoir que ça allait bien plus loin. Elle avait envie de le voir, pensait de plus en plus souvent à lui, le repérait avec encore plus de facilité qu'avant, sentait son cœur battre plus vite quand elle était avec lui. Mais elle n'était _pas_ sous le charme. Pas du préfet Serpentard, certainement pas. C'était tout simplement hors de question. Elle aurait voulut en discuter avec Roxane, mais ç'aurait été difficile de le faire sans avouer le « sport » qu'ils pratiquaient ensemble fréquemment. Pas si fréquemment que ça si elle faisait attention. Une fois par semaine dans la salle, soit quatre fois jusqu'à maintenant. Deux fois près de la forêt. Une dans le parc et une autre dans une salle de bain – oui, ils aimaient bien les douches à deux – plus quelques performances dans des passages secrets que seule elle ou Albus connaissaient. Ah, et une fois dans les cachots ! Il était venue la rejoindre pendant son heure de retenue qui s'était changée en quelque chose de nettement plus intéressant. Elle n'avait pas tardé à trouver ce qu'il aimait. Il était très sensible du dos, au niveau de la clavicule et des tétons aussi. Il adorait qu'elle caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses de sa joue avant de le prendre en bouche. Et qu'elle le fixe dans les yeux en le dominant. Ça lui faisait perdre les pédales, comme si son instinct lui disait de reprendre le dessus. Comme quand elle se touchait devant lui. Ça l'excitait ça aussi, et elle aimait voir cette étincelle de désir en lui. Rien que d'y penser, à ça, et aussi à ses cheveux en bataille ou à ses grandes mains fermes, elle avait l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Un bruit au bout du couloir attira son attention. L'organe qui pompait son sang l'envoya battre à ses oreilles quand elle vit l'objet de ses pensées.

Scorpius n'était pas volontairement en retard. Avant, il ne se serait pas gêné pour l'être. Sauf que maintenant il se surprenait à être en avance. Quoi qu'il fasse, ses yeux finissaient par glisser sur l'horloge la plus proche et enclencher le décompte dans sa tête. À croire qu'il avait hâte de la revoir. Il avait aussi peut être de plus en plus tendance à la chercher dans la masse d'élèves, jour après jour. Il commençait à devenir accro à son sourire malicieux, à ses yeux bleus pétillants, à sa peau douce sous ses doigts, à l'odeur fruitée qu'exhalaient ses cheveux fraîchement lavés... c'est bon, il devait arrêter. Tout cela allait vraiment trop loin. Pourtant il adorait leurs rendez-vous, ou plutôt leurs duels. En fait, il n'avait pas prit autant de plaisir depuis... longtemps. Trop longtemps. Et elle était tout simplement incroyable. Il avait réellement apprécié de découvrir ce corps autrement que par les descriptions de l'autre pervers, surtout qu'il le connaissait maintenant bien mieux que lui. Le point sensitif derrière ses oreilles, la cambrure particulière de son dos quand on la massait – surtout au niveau de la taille – le léger gémissement qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir dès qu'on s'approchait un peu de son nombril, tout cela il l'avait appris seul et le réutilisait sans vergogne. Son problème était maintenant la raison pour laquelle il le faisait. Au départ, pour gagner. Sauf que maintenant il aimait réellement la voir venir pour lui, l'entendre susurrer son prénom voir le crier, sentir les tremblements de son corps dans l'extase. Il aimait lui faire plaisir, tout simplement. Et ça le dérangeait profondément. Même là, allant droit vers elle, il doutait de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Elle semblait furieuse mais aussi autre chose... difficile à dire.

**-Tu es en retard.**

**-Et c'est toi qui me le reproche ?**

Elle se mordillait les lèvres. Il devait mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas fondre sur sa bouche immédiatement, mais mieux valait attendre qu'ils soient entrés.

**-Je peux enfin savoir pourquoi tu m'as faites venir ?**

**-Réunion demain. Besoin d'avancer.**

Il avait du mal à s'avouer que c'était un mensonge, et qu'elle lui manquait tout simplement.

**-Ah.**

Elle le laissa faire apparaître la porte, et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareil résultat, mais c'était assez appréciable. Il avait voulut un endroit plus intime pour changer. Un grand canapé étendait son velours vert et rouge devant une belle cheminée animée d'un feu flamboyant. Le mélange des deux couleurs était assez particulier, mais au final assez en accord avec leurs personnalités. Le tapis or et argent se déployait, moelleux, sur les dalles de pierre froide. Deux tasses fumantes reposaient sur une table ronde près du sofa. Aucun autre meuble, mais c'était bien suffisant. Sa sorcière était près de lui, et un regard à son visage suffit pour lui dire qu'elle aimait vraiment cet endroit. Ils restèrent silencieux, presque gauches, puis elle avança d'elle-même à l'intérieur. Elle alla droit aux tasses et en huma l'arôme.

**-Chocolat, assez manifestement. **

Il la suivit et n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour confirmer ses dires. Effectivement, ça sentait le chocolat. Ils en burent un peu. Telle situation ne s'était jamais présentée. Ils s'épiaient, essayant de deviner les pensées de l'autre, sans savoir qu'ils étaient agités de réflexions assez semblables. À savoir que pour l'instant, ils auraient aimé être à la place du breuvage ou de la tasse. Scorpius reposa la sienne, Rose l'imita, puis le blond.

**-Tu en as un peu.**

**-Où ?**

Pour toute réponse, elle se saisit de sa cravate et l'embrassa passionnément. Dieu que c'était cliché, et dieu qu'il s'en foutait. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était le ballet de leurs langues déjà entremêlées. Il passa une main derrière sa tête, fourrageant dans ses cheveux et caressant sa nuque, tandis qu'il enroulait son bras autour de la taille fine de sa rousse. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme une perdue, naufragée ayant enfin trouvé le roc qui pourrait l'accueillir. Il l'entraîna vers le canapé et ils y tombèrent, lui au-dessus d'elle, encore collés. **[/!\] **Il murmurait son prénom en abandonnant ses lèvres pour aller caresser sa gorge, en soulevant la chemise de nuit. Elle n'était pas en reste, répondant à chacun de ses appels par un autre, déboutonnant sa chemise à lui. Elle se cambra contre lui quand il commença à pétrir doucement la chair de son ventre, remontant vers la vallée de ses seins. Ce contact enchanteur le fit durcir un peu plus. Rose restant Rose, elle finit par renverser la situation et lui avec. À califourchon sur lui, elle finit d'écarter les pans du tissus blanc. La cravate était encore attachée, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tracer le contour d'une clavicule de sa langue. En bonne connaisseuse de son corps, elle prêta attention aux deux boules de chair de sa poitrine. Il exhala un soupir. Merlin que c'était bon ! Il l'interrompit et ramena son visage à lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Tout en la gardant au-dessus de lui, il massa délicatement le creux de ses reins. Elle ondula contre lui, et il ne put pas s'empêcher de la replacer sous lui. Il lui retira son unique vêtement pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait aucun dessous. Il goûta sa peau avec délice, abandonnant les seins qu'il avait attaqué au départ pour tracer des cercles concentriques autour de son nombril dans lequel il finit par mimer l'acte de sa langue. Il la sentit frémir d'anticipation quand il s'approcha de son centre. Elle gémit quand il souffla simplement sur le cœur des plaisirs, retint un cri quand il introduit un doigt puis deux, le trempant. Il adorait ça. Il la sentait proche du gouffre quand, haletante, elle trouva la force de tirer sur la cravate. Pour une fois un peu obéissant, il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui faisant goûter ses fluides. Elle était fiévreuse, rouge, si désirable. Une violente secousse agita la part inférieure de son corps quand elle lui demanda pour la première fois depuis le commencement de ce volet de leur relation

**-Scorpius, par pitié, complète-moi. **

Elle n'eut pas à le répéter. Il se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements gênants et la pénétra. C'était si bon qu'il faillit venir sur le coup. Il commença à se mouvoir en un rythme assez lent, déclenchant des hoquets de plaisir chaque fois qu'il frappait un point sensible. Tout en entrant, il décrivait de très légers cercles qu'appréciait manifestement sa partenaire. Il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir immédiatement en elle. La simple vision d'elle, le prenant entier et aimant cela était une récompense hors du commun. Elle bougeait ses hanches avec les siennes, parfaitement accordée avec lui. À l'instant où il sentit qu'il n'en pouvait plus, elle se colla à lui et le fixa avec cet abandon qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. Ils vinrent ensemble, leurs bouches étouffant mutuellement leurs cris. Comme la première fois, il resta en elle encore après et elle ne l'en empêcha pas. **[/!\] **Il se rappela alors brutalement que pour elle, rien n'avait changé depuis la première fois. La quatrième règle. Pas d'amour. Parce qu'il devait avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il était dans un sacré merdier. Il se dégagea et se releva doucement, puis alla se rhabiller. Elle le suivit du regard.

Il était comme d'habitude. Un instant, quand il l'avait regardée presque tendrement, elle y avait cru. Elle se contrôla et remit sa chemise de nuit. Qu'elle était bête. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il commence à la voir autrement. Elle devait rester digne et faire comme si rien n'arrivait. Après tout, tant qu'il ne s'en apercevait pas, aucune raison de paniquer. Elle partit la première, avec la certitude d'avoir perdu non seulement le duel, mais aussi son cœur.

* * *

C'est un parti personnel que j'ai pris de ne pas étaler la vie amoureuse de Scorpius (contrairement à celle de Rose). N'en déduisez surtout pas qu'il n'en a pas eu. Après tout, un gentleman sait rester discret (déduisez-en ce que vous voulez sur l'ex de Rose).

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, rendez-vous pour la dernière fois demain !


	7. Dans le train

Voici venu le temps _(Des rires et des chants)_ Non, du dernier OS de cette suite, l'un des plus cours j'en ai peur. _(Dans l'île aux enfants)_ Perdu, c'est dans le train ! _(C'est tout les jours le printemps) _Mais non ! Ils sont au début de l'été ! _(C'est le pays joyeux des enfants heureux)_ Trêve de plaisanterie, ce n'est pas pour les gosses ici ! Du balai !

Septième jour, jour de la fête ! C'est aujourd'hui une date importante pour toi, toi à qui ils sont TOUS dédiés. Pas d'exception. Je ne sais même pas si tu lis ces mots, mais peut être qu'un jour tu tomberas dessus et que cela te ramènera de beaux souvenirs.

Voilà.

_Reviews_

_Guest ~ _Ben... merci d'avoir laissé une review même si je ne sais pas comment la prendre. Personnellement, que Scorpius soit jaloux me semblait logique. Il est probablement déjà en train de tomber amoureux, voit Rose en train de s'amuser dans les bras d'un des garçons les plus attirants de l'école... même si Louis est son cousin, il ne faut pas oublier le pouvoir de subjugation qu'il a obtenu de sa mère qui est en partie Vélane. De plus, même si personnellement je trouve ça plutôt immoral, il me semble qu'aucune loi n'interdit le mariage entre cousins. Donc Louis et Rose pourraient parfaitement finir en couple.

_Guest ~ _Et oui, les OS sont souvent séparés dans le temps par plusieurs semaines. Choix personnel. Après tout, ils se sont « détestés » pendant très longtemps... et tout le monde sait qu'amour et haine sont intimement liés (« Il n'y a point de haine implacable, sauf en amour ». Properce.) donc il est possible qu'ils s'aiment sans vouloir se l'avouer depuis un sacré bout de temps. Pas facile d'adorer son ennemi. Très heureuse que cela te plaise, je te laisse découvrir la suite... et la fin !

_Guest ~ _Pas trop tôt hein ? Depuis le temps qu'on attendait tous ça ! Qui sera le grand vainqueur ? Pour rappel, il y a actuellement trois partout. Aujourd'hui est donc l'OS décisif. Quand aux sentiments... vous verrez bien :P . Merci de ta review, et de tes compliments.

* * *

Déjà la fin de l'année, les vacances et puis une nouvelle rentrée. Rose sentait malgré tout la différence qu'avait l'ambiance de ce départ. Tous ceux qui passeraient leurs ASPICS l'an prochain – tout comme elle – prenaient conscience du fait qu'ils avaient vécu leurs derniers réels instants de paix. Dès que l'été aurait pris fin, les professeurs leur mettraient la pression, adieu jeux innocents – hum – et bonjour soirées de révision. Quel bonheur.

Quelque peu ennuyée par la discussion de ses amies – sérieusement, qui s'amusait en faisant un classement du joueur de Quidditch avec les tablettes de chocolat les plus appétissantes ? Tout le monde savait qui gagnait ! – la charmante lionne sortit discrètement prendre l'air. Elle avait déjà troqué sa robe de sorcière contre des vêtements plus normaux. Ce que n'avait pas fait le torse contre lequel elle venait de se cogner. Torse qui ne lui était pas inconnu...

**-Pas avec ton groupe habituel Rosie ? **

**-Pas encore changé Albus ?**

**-J'y allais, **répondit son cousin en levant le sac plastique qu'il tenait à la main. **C'est juste que j'ai préféré m'éloigner histoire de ne pas offrir un strip-tease à mes camarades. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. **

**-J'étouffais un peu, alors je suis sortie.**

**-Un groupe de dernière année a enchanté une fenêtre **(1)** pour ralentir les mouvement du vent tout autour, aéré mais confortable. C'est le dernier compartiment du wagon. Ils sont partis maintenant, tu devrais y aller. **

**-Merci cousin.**

Elle lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue et se dirigea vers le lieu qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard pensif de son cousin, ni le fait qu'il repartait d'où il était venu. Soit son compartiment. Et surtout, qu'il avait maintenant le sourire amusé de celui qui se prépare à faire quelque chose. Comme prévu, le coin était vide et agréablement venteux. Ravie, elle pencha la partie supérieure de son corps dans l'ouverture et laissa les courants d'air léger ébouriffer son opulente tignasse. Elle croisa ses bras sur le rebord, se cala aussi confortablement que possible et ferma les yeux. Elle adorait sentir ce souffle frais glisser sur son visage, son cou, son décolleté, pénétrer dans le train pour lui caresser la cuisse et la taille... lui caresser la cuisse et la taille ? Elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à deux prunelles métalliques très très intense. Un peu trop. Son cœur s'accéléra, et elle tenta de n'en rien montrer. Elle devait être normale, normale.

**-Malefoy... que me vaut le déplaisir ?**

**-Plus de ça avec moi Rosie, je sais déjà à quel point tu apprécies ma compagnie »**, affirma Scorpius en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux flamboyante. Il aurait pu refermer la porte et faire demi-tour, mais quand il l'avait vue penchée ainsi, son jean moulant admirablement ses jolies jambes musclées – et son fessier avec – il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de venir la taquiner. Elle lui adressa une moue méprisante, éloigna les mains baladeuses de toute part de son anatomie et détourna le regard. Il s'écarta d'elle et s'installa sur la banquette. Il ne porterait pas le premier coup – enfin, il l'avait un peu fait au départ mais maintenant c'était à elle de prendre l'initiative – donc il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se manifeste. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé au début en la voyant. Il ne savait si il devait maudire Albus ou le remercier de lui avoir indiqué cet endroit... sans préciser la compagnie qu'il y trouverait. Il s'accorda cependant quelques regards en coin. Elle avait fait dans la simplicité, chemisier léger et pantalon simple avec des talons noirs, mais restait incroyablement sexy. Les quelques boutons détachés créaient un décolleté dévoilant plus ou moins sa peau au gré du vent, et comme il l'avait déjà observé ce jean lui faisait des jambes d'enfer. Pas aussi bien qu'une jupe cependant, car on ne pouvait pas le retrousser. Il se reprit à penser à leur dernière fois, presque un mois plus tôt. Ils s'étaient éloignés d'un accord tacite par la suite, mais elle lui manquait terriblement. Pas seulement la sensation de son corps contre le sien, mais aussi son odeur ou cette manière qu'elle avait de plisser les yeux quand elle réfléchissait. Ou quand elle jouait inconsciemment avec une mèche rousse, les yeux dans le vague, toute à ses pensées. Tout d'elle lui manquait.

**-Essaies au moins d'être discret si tu veux me mater Malefoy. **

Elle avait beau dire, cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. En fait elle n'aurait pas été contre le fait qu'il remette ses mains sur elle. Son seul problème était ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Poudlard avait été incroyablement calme après leur dernière nuit, elle n'avait plus la tête à se disputer ou créer des ennuis. Elle l'évitait. Là, malheureusement, c'était impossible. L'habituel éclat de malice passa dans ses yeux quand elle se dit que finalement, elle pouvait en profiter un peu. Une dernière fois avant deux longs mois...

**-J'apprécie la vue, c'est tout**, répondit-il avec son désormais mythique sourire en coin. Puisqu'elle voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer.

**-Seulement la vue, ou la compagnie qui va avec ?**

**-Bonne question... la vue plus que la compagnie peut être.**

Ils auraient pu badiner ainsi encore longtemps si elle n'avait pas décidé d'augmenter un peu la difficulté. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le très mince rebord de la fenêtre comme si il n'y avait aucun danger à le faire, s'accrochant des deux mains aux côtés du cadre. Elle devait se courber légèrement pour éviter de se cogner, ce qui accentuait son décolleté.

**-Ah bon...** commença t-elle avec un sourire taquin et une petite étincelle dans le regard. ** Ma présence te déplaît ?**

**-Tout à fait Weasley,** continua t-il sur le même ton.

**-Quel dommage,** acheva t-elle avec une moue à la fois triste, enfantine et incroyablement craquante. **Dans ce cas je te laisse. Adieu cher ennemi, je tire ma révérence !**

Il comprit ce qu'elle comptait faire en la voyant lâcher son appui et se pencher en arrière. Puis il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté après l'avoir rattrapée. L'étincelle amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux en était la preuve, de même que les fossettes encadrant les coins relevés de ses délicieuses lèvres. Il n'était en revanche pas au courant du fait que si ses yeux brillaient ainsi, c'était du bonheur d'être enlacée par lui.

**-Quels sont ses bras si fermement enroulés autour de ma taille, Scorpius ?**

Il ne dit rien, l'emmena plus loin de l'ouverture – des fois qu'il lui prenne une envie subite de se moquer de lui à nouveau – puis la déposa sur le sol sans la lâcher pour autant. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ils restèrent face à face un certain temps, la tension devenant plus palpable de seconde en seconde. Ils se sentaient tout deux ridicules, intérieurement, à être troublés par un simple contact tandis que l'autre ne ressentait probablement pas la même chose. Elle osa finalement se lancer. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, étant donné ce que devenait leur relation.

**-Dit Scorpius...**

Leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre leur permettaient d'entendre leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson. Elle ne semblait plus si sûre d'elle, la fière lionne de Gryffondor. Il n'était plus si hautain, l'ensorcelant Serpentard. Il eut l'impression que son cœur bondissait quand il l'entendit dire

**-Je crois que j'ai encore ignoré une règle.**

Il était si heureux qu'il ne voulait pas y croire. Il se pencha vers elle lentement, elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque du blond, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent.

**-Je pense que moi aussi Rose**, murmura l'adolescent.

Enfin leurs bouches s'unirent avec une douceur peu commune pour ces deux rivaux. Ce fut un instant tendre, juste eux deux dans ce compartiment, et l'agitation plus loin. Une bulle que personne n'aurait pu faire éclater. Ils se séparèrent finalement, relâchèrent leur étreinte et se fixèrent quelques minutes. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de sentiments, ne savaient pas comment réagir. Scorpius finit par lui caresser la joue, puis s'éloigna. Seulement quand il faire coulisser la porte...

**-Pas Salazar Serpentard, c'est fermé !**

La rousse le rejoignit et secoua le panneau à son tour. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, « on » les avait enfermé. Quand à savoir qui... un éclair de compréhension passa entre eux. Peu de gens avaient accès aux clés des compartiments, à savoir les professeurs et préfets. Une seule personne était assez proche de chacun d'eux pour les manipuler, et surtout une seule avait connaissance de leur relation particulière. Un certain préfet de Serdaigle.

**-Bordel, Albus !**

Ce dernier s'éloignait déjà, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Qu'ils s'occupent comme ils le voulaient, lui ne reviendrait pas avant la fin du voyage.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui remportait la victoire.

(1) Petite précision : les fenêtres **ne sont pas **telles qu'on les voit dans le film. Plus comme des fenêtres à guillotine donc on peut les ouvrir.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est terminé ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ce qui vous a déplu ou plu, j'espère que chacun de ces OS vous aura été agréable.

Et encore une fois, toi à qui ces sept OS ont été dédiés, profite à fond de cette journée si tu lis ces mots en ce moment !


End file.
